borderlandsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Задания Borderlands 2
Основные задания Пустошь Ледяных ветров Следуйте за Железякой через арктическую пустошь для получения первого задания. *Моя первая пушка (My First Gun) *Ослепленный (Blindsided) Южный шельф *Зачистка айсберга (Cleaning Up the Berg) *Лучший слуга в мире (Best Minion Ever) Три рога - водораздел *Дорога в Убежище (The Road to Sanctuary) Убежище *План Б (Plan B) *Охота на Огненного Ястреба (Hunting the Firehawk) *Крутая спасательная операция (A Dam Fine Rescue) *Успеть к поезду (A Train to Catch) *Подъем (Raising Action) *Яркие огни летучего города (Bright Lights, Flying City) *Заповедник (Wildlife Preservation) *Один раз Мясник - всегда Мясник (The Once and Future Slab) *Человек, что хотел быть Джеком (The Man Who Would Be Jack) *Где ангел не решится сделать шаг (Where Angels Fear to Tread) *Где ангел не решится сделать шаг - 2 (Where Angels Fear to Tread Part 2) *Труды тяжкие (Toil and Trouble) *Сбор данных (Data Mining) *The Talon of God Побочные задания Arid Nexus - Badlands *Hungry Like the Skag *Uncle Teddy Сердце пустыни - кладбище *Get to Know Jack *This Just In *Последние новости Крепость кровомесов *Астральные путешествия (Out of Body Experience) *Splinter Group *Убивать ассасинов (Assassinate the Assassins) Едкие пещеры *Шахтерские проказы (Minecart Mischief) *Абсолютное спокойствие (Perfectly Peaceful) *Пропавшие сокровища (The Lost Treasure) Пески *Хороший, плохой и Мордекай (The Good, the Bad, and the Mordecai) *Война кланов: Война начинается (Clan War: Starting the War) *Война кланов: первое место (Clan War: First Place) *Война кланов: Добраться до тайника (Clan War: Reach the Dead Drop) *Война кланов: Конец радуги (Clan War: End of the Rainbow) *Война кланов: Конец трейлерам (Clan War: Trailer Trashing) *Война кланов: С добрым утром (Clan War: Wakey Wakey) *Война кланов: Зафорды и Реднеки (Clan War: Zafords vs Hodunks) *Ракеты здесь не помогут (Too Close For Missiles) *Анонимные раккоголики (Rakkaholics Anonymous) *Рагу из монстров (Monster Mash) *Позитивный образ (Positive Self Image) Эридиевый мор *Убить себя (Kill Yourself) *Настоящий мальчик: Одежда (A Real Boy: Clothes make the man *Настоящий мальчик: хирургия (A Real Boy: Face Time) *Настоящий мальчик: (A Real Boy: Human) *Служба поддержки (Customer Service) Холодильник *Проглочен заживо (Swallowed Whole) *Неприветливость (The Cold Shoulder) *Записка для себя-личности (Note for Self-Person) Ущелье отмороженных *Культ: Вечное пламя (Cult Following: Eternal Flame) *Культ: Лжебоги (Cult Following: False Idols) *Культ: Заженная спичка (Cult Following: Lighting the Match *Культ: Последний костер (Cult Following: The Enkindling) Бойня Финка *Бойня разбойников: раунд 1 (Bandit Slaughter: Round 1) *Бойня разбойников: раунд 2 (Bandit Slaughter: Round 2) *Бойня разбойников: раунд 3 (Bandit Slaughter: Round 3) *Бойня разбойников: раунд 4 (Bandit Slaughter: Round 4) *Бойня разбойников: раунд 5 (Bandit Slaughter: Round 5) Нагорье *Лучший День матери (Best Mothers Day Ever) *Вершина: Поднять щиты (The Overlooked: Shields Up) *Вершина: Врачеватель (The Overlooked: Medicine Man) *Вершина: Всего лишь проверка (The Overlooked: This is Only a Test) *Шлепни его (Slap Happy) *Пожиратель живоглотов (Stalker of Stalkers) *Спрятанные дневники (Hidden Journals) *Торговля оружием (Arms Dealing) *Гиперионский контракт №873 (Hyperion Contract #873) Линчвуд *3:10 до взрыва (3:10 to Kaboom) *Ограбление банка (Breaking the Bank) *Спасение животных: Лекарство (Animal Rescue: Medicine) *Спасение животных: Пища (Animal Rescue: Food) *Спасение животных: Кров (Animal Rescue: Shelter) *Последний бой (Showdown) *Истребитель демонов (Demon Hunter) Перспектива *Любительское видео (Home Movies) *Написано победителем (Written by the Victor) *Иконоборчество (Statuesque) Ущелье руды *Гиперионская бойна: раунд 1 (Hyperion Slaughter: Rounds 1) *Гиперионская бойна: раунд 2 (Hyperion Slaughter: Rounds 2) *Гиперионская бойна: раунд 3 (Hyperion Slaughter: Rounds 3) *Гиперионская бойна: раунд 4 (Hyperion Slaughter: Rounds 4) *Гиперионская бойна: раунд 5 (Hyperion Slaughter: Rounds 5) Дыра Убежища *В целости и сохранности (Safe and Sound) Убежище *Claptrap's Secret Stash *Камень, ножницы, каюк: Огонь! (Rock, Paper, Genocide: Fire Weapons! *Камень, ножницы, каюк: Шок! (Rock, Paper, Genocide: Shock Weapons!) *Камень, ножницы, каюк: (Rock, Paper, Genocide: Corrosive Weapons! *Камень, ножницы, каюк: Шлак! (Rock, Paper, Genocide: Slag Weapons! *День рождения Железяки! (Claptrap's Birthday Bash) *Won't Get Fooled Again *Выточные кресла (Torture Chairs) *Мы идем в гости к бабушке (To Grandmother's House We Go) *Погибель (The Bane) *BFFs *Избранный (The Chosen One) *Не причинять вреда (Do No Harm) *Любовью за любовь (Hell Hath No Fury) *You. Will. Die. (Seriously.) *Дурные вести (Bearer of bad news) *На дурака не нужен нож Котел Пилозуба *Великий побег (The Great Escape) *Захватить флаги (Capture the Flags) Южный шельф *Этот город слишком мал (This Town Ain't Big Enough) *Защищенная удача (Shielded Favors) *Никудышный день (Bad Hair Day) *Это Красавчик Джек! (Handsome Jack Here!) Южный шельф - залив *Симбиоз (Symbiosis) Тысяча Порезов *Выстрелить тому парню в лицо (Shoot this Guy in the Face) *Защитить Башню Мясников (Defend Slab Tower) *Беды Роко (Rocko's Modern Strife) *Поэтическая вольность (Poetic License) Три рога - Водораздел *Вечная память (In Memoriam) *Угадай имя (The Name Game) *Идет Ледяной человек (The Iceman Cometh) Три рога - Долина *Таинственные болезни (Medical Mystery) *Таинственные болезни: НЛО (Medical Mystery: XCOM-Municate) *Ни дождь, ни снег, ни скаги (Neither Rain Nor Sleet Nor Skags) *Мест нет (No Vacancy) Тундра Экспресс *Суперпревращения (Mighty Morphin') *Мы будем рады вам: Чаепитие (You Are Cordially Invited: Tea Party) Мы будем рады вам: Подготовка (You Are Cordially Invited: Party Peep) *Мы будем рады вам: Ответьте (You Are Cordially Invited: RSVP) *Неплохое ограбленьице поезда (The Pretty Good Train Robbery) *Мое, все мое (Mine, All Mine) *Без обид (No Hard Feelings) Гиперионский заповедник *Права животных (Animal Rights) *По рецепту врача (Doctor's Orders) Категория:Задания Borderlands 2